Manhattan
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: Hermione huye de Harry, después de recibir una propuesta de él, ¿a qué decisión llegará? ¿podrá Harry perdonarla por abandonarlo?


**MANHATTAN**

La lluvia caía sobre el taxi en el que iba. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas viviendo en Manhattan. Extrañaba Londres, a pesar de que había huido de él. Extrañaba las calles, la gente, el clima. Y sobre todo, lo extrañaba a él, a Harry. Llevaba una relación con él de más de un año. Nos dimos cuenta que siempre habíamos estado enamorados, y a partir de entonces, empezamos a vivir juntos. Me mudé a su apartamento, y las cosas iban de maravilla, pero una noche me propuso matrimonio. No lo podía creer, yo no estaba hecha para el matrimonio. La verdad, nunca me había planteado la idea de tener un esposo, hijos, formar mi propia familia, y ahora que me vi forzada a hacerlo, me asustó. Por eso decidí huir; Harry se dio cuenta de mi reacción, y me dijo que no me sintiera presionada. Cuando él se fue a trabajar al otro día, hablé a San Mungo y les dije que tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones. Hice mis maletas, metí casi toda mi ropa y artículos personales, y dejé una nota a Harry:

"Siento mucho si te lastimo con esta decisión, pero necesito meditarlo a solas,

voy a Manhattan, pero te prometo volver, y volveré con una respuesta. No te preocupes,

estaré bien, y prometo no cometer imprudencias. Te amo.

Hermione.

Dejé la nota junto a mis libros, dejé todos, no me llevé ni siquiera un libro, como acostumbraba cuando salía. Esto lo hice para que Harry se diera cuenta que si volvería. Por eso también decidí poner el lugar al que iría. No quería que pensara que ya no lo amaba. Y aquí estaba, dos semanas después en otro continente, muy lejos de Harry.

-Llegamos, señorita- dijo el taxista. Volteé para ver el taxímetro y pagué la cantidad que este marcaba. Bajé y me entretuve guardando la cartera. Cuando alzé la vista, habría jurado que Harry estaba junto a mí. Volteé y quedé frente a él. Tenía unos lentes en su mano, y cuando se percató que lo estaba viendo, se los puso y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. Un poco desorientada dije que no, y entré al centro comercial. En todas las tiendas por las que pasaba, había algo que me recordaba fuertemente a él. Sacudí la cabeza y me fui al Starbucks que estaba en la planta baja del centro. Pedí un café y me senté en la barra. Me puse a meditar las cosas. Ya había salido de viaje con Harry, pero de cualquier forma todavía quería conocer más el mundo. _"Puedes hacerlo aunque estés casada. Con tu esposo"_, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Pero ¿y los hijos?- dije en voz alta. El cajero, me vio como si estuviera loca. Probablemente tuviera razón, pero tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

_"Los hijos pueden esperar todavía unos años"_ dijo de nuevo la vocecita. Aunque así fuera, sólo podríamos salir de vacaciones unas 3 veces al año. _"Pueden tomarse un año sabático, ya tienen mucho dinero ahorrado"_ Eso era verdad, yo trabajaba atendiendo pacientes con leucemia, y ganaba muy bien. Harry era jefe de la oficina de auroras, tenía un buen sueldo, y una gran fortuna en su cámara de Gringotts, que le habían dejado sus papás y Sirius. _"Ves?, pueden despilfarrar el dinero durante unos 10 años sin tener que trabajar, qué excusa pondrás ahora?" _¡Cómo odiaba mi conciencia! pagué el café y me dirigí al hotel. Me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, pensando en la conclusión a la que había llegado ese día.

Me levanté al otro día, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡HUYENDO DE MIS PROBLEMAS!. Yo siempre había dicho que no lo haría. Pero ya había decidido qué hacer.

_Vuelve a llover sobre Manhattan,_

_el contador del taxi para._

_Alguien de pie limpia sus gafas_

_junto a mí,_

_me recuerda mucho a ti._

_Publicidad en su paraguas_

_ganas de hablar y una mirada._

_En un local lleno de trampas_

_pienso en ti,_

_pero un poco más en mí._

_Y al despertar y verme al lado de_

_lo que siempre juré no hacer,_

_sentí clavarse en mi sien tu voz_

_diciendo no te olvidaré._

Después de irle a gritar a la muchacha de la lavandería del hotel _("No me importa que no la hayan planchado, ¡entrégueme mi ropa de una vez)_, aventé de cualquier manera mi ropa en la maleta, me puse unos vaqueros, y tomé un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Sola como estaba, deseaba sinceramente que me perdonara. Recordé el gesto frío que tomó mi rostro al escuchar la propuesta de Harry. Al recordar eso me sentí muy mal, estaba segura que lo había herido, sobre todo con mi actitud de huir y dejarlo. Compré mi boleto y esperé las tres horas restantes en el aeropuerto, estaba muy impaciente. Saqué mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje. Le dije que había actuado de una manera muy inmadura y que esperaba me perdonara por eso, y le dije que llegaría a Londres al día siguiente, que nos veríamos en el apartamento cuando el saliera del trabajo, y que entendería si su propuesta ya no seguía en pie, y un "te quiero". Subí al avión, y durante las 12 horas que duró el viaje, no pude dormir. Cuando por fin llegué, saqué rápidamente mi maleta y me dirigí a la salida del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi al apartamento. Ni siquiera había pasado la puerta cuando lo vi. Estaba parado a unos cuántos metros de mí, tenía un ramo de rosas en la mano, y sonreía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando vi todo lo que me decían sus ojos, me di cuenta de como lo había traicionado, pero igual me di cuenta que no importaba, que solo importaba lo que venía. Me olvidé de la maleta y corrí hacia él. Abrió los brazos y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, me dio vueltas y me besó. Yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y correspondí gustosa.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- SI! SI! ACEPTO! SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! SI! CLARO QUE SI!- empecé a gritar como loca, provocando que todo el mundo nos mirara, pero no importó. Había muchas cosas por hacer. Tenía que empezar a buscar el vestido.

_Sola en el hotel de la calle del_

_Perdón_

_los recuerdos con espinas dirán_

_que te he roto el corazón_

_y el veneno de mi error que hace_

_eternas las heridas,_

_que salga y le de un beso a la vida_

_y es que sin ti sabes mi amor que_

_desaparezco yo._

_La tentación no vive arriba,_

_ni tu perdón es cosa mía._

_Sale mi avión vuelvo a la vida_

_que dejé,_

_somos tres para comer._

_Y al regresar te vi esperando con_

_tu sonrisa y alguna flor,_

_sentí entender mi traición al ver_

_tus ojos dándome su _amor.

**

* * *

**

**Jueves, 8 de julio del 2010, 11:12 PM**

**Hola! aquí les traigo otro songfic, espero les guste. La canción es MANHATTAN de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Es de los primeros, así que de seguro tiene un chorro de errores, por lo que espero sus review con críticas. Insisto, si les gusta una canción y quieren un songfic, de esta o cualquier pareja, díganme la canción y artista y con mucho gusto lo haré. Si quieren otro cap. de este fic, como los viajes o la boda, háganmelo saber en un inbox o review y le escribiré otra parte.**

**Esperando les haya gustado, les mando un beso y un abrazo,**

**Andiee'**


End file.
